Who To Trust
by Clairity
Summary: Claire is already losing hope of surviving the apocalypse and the extinction. In last six months, there were sixty of them in the convoy, in less than three months there were forty and now there's only less than twenty. People are starting to give up until someone from nowhere saved them from the infected crows that hauled around them. It's Alice. Will she be able to help them? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Some of the members of her convoy were dead because of this shit. This shit that withered the world. This shit that took away the lives of the people. Claire Redfield, leader of the convoy is sitting inside the Hummer as she watched her people gathered around the newcomer who just saved them from the infected crows in an instant. Yes, in an instant because it's like she has this super power thing inside her. The redhead felt glad and threatened at the same time. She felt glad because the remaining people of her convoy were saved. But she felt threatened too because the newcomer can also harm them. That is, if the blonde is really going to do it.

She stared at them without realizing that Alice; the newcomer is also watching her. The redhead shifted her gaze to the people then in a moment, she found a pair of blue eyes watching her with a slight smile on her lips. She doesn't know how to react. So instead of smiling back at the blonde, she looked away from her.

* * *

><p>The people are already preparing to sleep but Kmart, the fourteen year old girl they had saved years back jumped off the Hummer.<p>

"Hey." Kmart greeted with a smile.

"Hey." The redhead greeted back but didn't look at Kmart. She's fixing her bag.

"You'll be up for tonight?" Kmart asked.

"Yes. I'll be guarding the convoy for tonight." With that, Claire smiled at the teen beside her.

Kmart watched Claire gathered all the things she'll be needing during her patrol for tonight. "Here." Claire handed Kmart the handgun and the walkie talkie. "In case of emergency, you know the drill."

Kmart accepted the handgun and walkie talkie. "You didn't eat again this night." The teen remarked.

"I'm saving it for the next day." Claire said and jumped off the Hummer. "Make sure to lock the doors and pull down the window. Understand?"

"Yes, boss. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here, though I feel much safer when you're around." Kmart replied.

"Just wait for the daylight." Claire smiled and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Claire decided to stay at the campfire for the night. She was about to go to the spot when her friend Carlos stopped her. "Hey, where you going?" Carlos asked.<p>

"I'll be patrolling for the night." Claire replied.

"Seriously? Well I thought Chase will patrol for tonight?" the soldier asked.

"I switched place with him."

"Oh. By the way I haven't seen you joined us in the campfire a while ago."

"I wasn't in the mood and I don't feel like joining." Claire said and started to walk towards the campfire. On the other hand, Carlos followed Claire.

"You're not comfortable being with Alice?"

"It has nothing to do with her. I was busy planning and stuffs. So now, if you'll excuse me, I still have duties to attend to." Claire said and headed off.

"Great." Was only Carlos's reply and was left in his spot.

* * *

><p>The fire was dancing before her eyes. Claire watched it as her mind started to drift away. There are lots of things in her mind like; how she would be able to survive this shit happening to the world. How she would protect the people in her convoy, how to keep them alive and how to live day by day. And most of it all, she's thinking when she would be able to trust again. Guess it's too tough being a leader.<p>

"Oh God, when will this shit would end?" she muttered under her breath.

"I was thinking the same thing." Someone replied.

Claire almost jumped when she heard someone replied. But when she turned to look, she saw Alice standing right behind her.

"Hi." The blonde smiled and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked coldly. Too cold that it sent shivers down Alice's spine.

The blonde chuckled softly. "I saw you alone here. Thought you would be needing a company."

"No. I'm fine." Claire replied.

They fell silent for a while. "By the way, I haven't thanked you for what you did earlier back there so, thank you." Claire said.

"It's nothing. Let's just say that I was on the right track earlier and found you in trouble." Alice said but for Claire she found the blonde a little conceited though she knew that the blonde didn't mean to.

"What are you?" the redhead asked.

"'I knew you would ask me that. I was just waiting. Well, I myself didn't know either. They injected something in me, and later on I found myself doing this and that and some other stuff." Alice replied.

"Who?"

"Umbrella."

"People are asking about what you did though they are grateful. And they are scared." Claire explained.

"I know and I don't blame them. And so are you. I don't blame you." Alice told the redhead. The latter looked at her with a confused look.

"I know you're scared of me too and I don't blame you." Alice smiled.

"Well. I've never seen anyone did that before until you." Claire explained.

"I know. That's why I forbid myself to be drawn to people because they have this bad habit dying around me." The blonde's smile faded.

"Not just you." The redhead replied. "Let's get straight to the point. You have this super power thing but how much can you control it?"

"You don't trust me do you?"

"Frankly yes. Don't get me wrong but these people trusted me with their lives, I couldn't let anyone ruin it and I couldn't let anyone be harmed."

"I get it. But how sure are you that they won't die? The world is already shit as Hell. It's withered and we don't know for sure that there are still survivors out there." Alice said.

"I know. That's why even there's only a little hope and a little chance that we could survive this, we're holding on to it." Claire explained.

"Don't worry. I'll help you as much as I could. I won't let anyone be harmed in your convoy and I won't do it also like the way you're thinking. But if you found me a threat or an annoyance to you, you could send me off. And I promise to leave first thing I the morning."

There was a pause between the two ladies then Claire shook her head. "No." she muttered. "But don't expect anything from me." The redhead looked at Alice sternly.

"I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been years since I wrote story in RE and now I'm back with new one. I just hope I could finish this and some people out there will read this. R&amp;R おねがいします. Happy Reading and Enjoy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Claire had only three hours of sleep since the sun shined bright up above. Thanks to Alice who insisted on taking her place as a patroller for the night. But of course, they had a small fight at first. Claire wouldn't let Alice patrol because she still doesn't trust her. But when the redhead felt her body numbing and her mind became drowsy, she gave in. She let the blonde take her place and have a rest.

* * *

><p>The members were lined up to Otto's truck to get their breakfast for the day. Otto is serving canned good and bottled water. Claire was finished checking the perimeter and the gas tank when she decided to check on Otto.<p>

"Hey." The redhead smiled.

"Hey Claire." Otto shook the can he was holding then gave it to Claire. "Cream of mushroom for you my lady."

Claire opened the can and Otto was right. It was indeed a can of cream of mushroom. "Oh shit. How do you do that?"

"Just one of my skills. A dying art, unfortunately." Otto replied and continued to serve the convoy their breakfast.

Claire gave a hidden sigh. "So how do we look in here? Do we still have supplies?"

"Unfortunately, these two boxes will be the last ones." Otto pointed at the two boxes behind him. "If these sand can be eaten, then we're lucky. I say, we need to search for supplies again." Otto explained.

Claire only nodded and turned her back on her friend. Before leaving, she gave her canned food to one of the kids in the line.

Claire headed back to the Hummer then.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Claire, Kmart and Alice were watching her from not very afar. The two were sitting to a log preparing to eat breakfast when they noticed Claire's paces. And they witnessed everything. She won't eat again.<p>

"What's this? She will not eat again?" Kmart muttered when she saw the redhead settled in the Hummer.

"Here." Alice handed Kmart her not yet opened canned food. "Give this to her."

"But what about you?" Kmart asked.

"I'm fine with this." Alice said pertaining to the water she's holding.

"But you're supposed to eat too so I'll just give mine to her." Kmart explained.

"No. You two needs these more than I, so please just give it to Claire. I'm super human remember? I won't faint that easily." Alice gave Kmart a reassuring smile.

"Okay. I understand." Kmart said and started to leave for the Hummer.

* * *

><p>Kmart found Claire in the Hummer studying her map again. "Busy, are we?" Kmart smiled at Claire.<p>

"Hey." Claire turned to Kmart then to her map again.

"Hey yourself. You didn't eat again." Kmart rolled her eyes though Claire didn't see it. "Here." Kmart handed Claire the canned good Alice gave her.

"What's this?" Claire asked.

"Ah? Food?"

"You don't say? But you're supposed to eat this right?" Claire asked.

"I have mine. Don't worry." Kmart showed Claire her own canned good.

"So you got this from Otto?"

"No. Alice told me to give this to you." Kmart replied.

"The give it back to her." Claire said and turned herself into the map again.

"You need to eat Claire. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday. If I need to force you to eat, then I will do it." Kmart said.

"Oh let's see then."

"Claire please. Will you listen to me at once? I don't want to see you sick. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry Kmart." Claire said. But her stomach betrayed her. Just as she said that, her stomach grumbled.

"Not hungry, are we, huh?" Kmart grinned. The teen placed the canned good on the dashboard of the Hummer. "Please eat this first."

"Fine. By the way, tell Otto, Carlos, Betty, Mikey, LJ, Chase and Alice that we will have a meeting after breakfast. We have to move tomorrow before all of us gets hungry." Claire said.

"Copy ma'am." Kmart smiled and headed off.

When Kmart left, Claire had the chance to glance at Alice. And she saw the latter cleaning her precious blades. She sighed then shook her head. She really maybe a reliable person after all.

* * *

><p>It's nearly twelve in the morning when the 'generals' of the convoy were gathered around to discuss their move for tomorrow.<p>

"Before all, I need you to report the status of the assigned task to you." Claire said.

"Well, in a few days we will run out of gas. The tanker is almost half empty." Chase informed.

"Like I said a while ago. There were only two boxes left for the food supplies." Otto said. Claire just nodded.

"We're almost out of bandages and alcohol and some medicines too." Betty said.

"What about you Mikey? How are all the things you're using?" Claire asked.

"Everything is working properly but if we can find new monitors I'll be glad to have it."

"Okay? Is that all? Any other information?" the redhead looked at her 'generals,' but nobody talked. "Okay, since we're almost out of supplies I planned to move first thing in the morning tomorrow, but I need your opinion where we can find these things we need, especially Alice because I know she had been to a lot of places."

Alice glanced at Claire and their eyes met. Claire placed the map in the center of their formed circle so everybody could see it.

Alice led the conversation. They pointed places on the map from here to there, but it seems that places were empty according to Alice because she had checked all those places for months. They shared ideas and they shared opinions but nobody seemed to agree where to go.

"Vegas." Claire finally spoke. She was just listening to her members' conversation.

"Vegas? But that's too damn dangerous Claire." Carlos said.

"Yeah. There may be a lot of those things around that place." LJ agreed.

"Alice said that those local cities were empty, right?" Claire looked at Alice and the blonde nodded. "If we really want to find the things we need, Vegas is the best place." Claire explained.

"But what if it's not safe there?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, you were with me all this time and you knew that nowhere is safe already. We need to face our fears to survive." Claire replied.

"Claire has a point. I agree with her. There might be a big chance that we can find all the things we need." Alice said.

"And one more thing we trained all these people. And now there were only few of us, there might be less chance that they will be killed. If that's what you all were thinking." Claire added.

There was a moment of silence at first. Everybody exchanged glances and at the end everybody seemed to agree.

"Well, I guess it has been decided." Betty smiled.

"So leader, what will be our task?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing will change, everybody will attend to their own duty but I will assign Alice to be the body guard of the convoy." Claire explained. Everybody was surprised. They looked at Claire then to Alice. "I know it will be a tough task for you, I was just wondering if you can do it."

"It's fine with me." Alice half smiled at the redhead.

"Thank you for that. I know you have this super power thing that's why I chose you for this task. And by the way you will be working with Carlos."

Alice nodded and Claire continued discussing. "And for tomorrow's line up of the trucks, I will still lead the move but Alice will ride us. And Carlos, I want you to be on the last of the trucks."

The soldier nodded. "So, that's all this meeting. Do you have questions or clarifications?" the redhead asked but everybody shook their heads.

"If none, you may go now." Everybody got up and attend to their duties while Claire fixed her map first. Alice was about to walk when Claire talked.

"Alice." Claire called.

Alice turned to look at the redhead. "Yes?" Alice inquired.

"Thank you." Claire muttered and it's almost like a whisper.

Alice just smiled. "Not a big problem. Let's do this."

Claire nodded. Alice took last glance of Claire before heading off.


End file.
